The Strongest Team
Ratchet and the gang follows the strange soldier to a first-person shooter game called 'Hero's Duty' and only Ratchet discovers the person within that mask. Ratchet: Wreck-It Ralph?? Aaron: *mutters* Huh?! *notices* Whoa, it is Wreck-It Ralph! I'm in a state of awe for a moment. How do you know our friend Ralph? Sasha: Years ago, he helped us saved Middleton and Gru's adopted kids. X-23: That's right. We haven't got word from him, until, recently, he is corrupted in present time. Yasha: It'll be wise to help him here. Ratchet: I was thinking the same thing, master. - As the gang sees a group of soldiers preparing themselves, they see Sergeant Calhoun talking to the troopers. At the same time, Aaron believes that Ratchet can be the only one who can stop the Skeleton King, yet he doesn't know how and why. Aaron: Hey, Ratchet. I don't know why, but I believe for some reason, you might be the only one who might be able to defeat the Skeleton King. Do you understand what I mean? Ratchet: I don't know.. There's so many things to discover.. Pandora... She's linked into something massive. Sasha: You're never alone, Ratchet. If there's a chance to see her again, we'll ask her. Jake P.: We're with you all the way, daddy. - The entire team looks at Ratchet and respects him for all of the adventures they have with him. Even Aaron sees the team as something much more than he and the Knights have realized. Aaron: Hey guys, are you seeing this? Jake M.: Yeah. I see it. Megan: We all do. Aaron: Their bond is very strong, and their team is even stronger. I guess these guys are much more amazing than we first thought. Megan: Yeah. I guess what Optimus Prime said about them is true also. Sima Zhao: *laughing* Too true, Too true. Reia: Ralph's got no idea what's going on.. Zack: Yeah, and something tells me that it's about to get worse.. - The door is opening to the world of 'Hero's Duty'. Ratchet: Protect Ralph at all costs! Aaron: Roger that! All right everyone, here we go! Brad: They're starting to swarm! - Cyber-Bugs start to appear, as the group bring down multiple groups. Brad: *smirks* Gotcha. *fires with his Shadow Fox Zoid, making a whole swarm blow up on impact.* Sima Zhao: Try and stop me. *unleash a massive ball of energy and kicks it towards to bugs, blowing them up.* Aaron: * nearing bumps into the first shooter* Sorry, about that. * blasts a Cyber-Bug* I got your back, keep moving! Jake M.: I got them, Ralph! *summons his Black Dragon, and scorches them.* - As Aaron sees Ratchet, who used the earth-bending technique against the Cy-Bugs, he was amazed to see what he can really do. To top it off, Ratchet gathers his strength for his best-known attack. Ratchet: Ka..me..ha..me..HA!!! - Ratchet shoots the attack at the swarm, but it wasn't enough. Ralph distracted the first-person shooter, causing the player to lose. A huge beam appears from the tower and all of the remaining Cy-Bugs goes into it. Aaron has lots of questions to ask about Ratchet's potential. Aaron: Ratchet! *runs to check on Ratchet, and gets really worried* What just happened? How did you learn to Earth-Bend? How are you capable of unleashing one of the most powerful attacks known to all living things? How did you do all that? Ratchet: Slow down, Aaron. I know you have lots of questions to ask me. Let's sit for a while. - Both Aaron and Ratchet sit down near the door as Ratchet explains his potential. Ratchet: In the past, I knew I was no match for Hatchet. So, I asked an Earth-Bender named Toph to train me. About the attack you just saw, it's a very complicated story, but while I was sick with the power of hope within me, I launched the Kamehameha Wave attack on Hatchet, without even realizing it. I already know so much about my potential.. But, I wouldn't made it this far without my family.. Aaron: *chuckles* Believe or not, Ratchet, I completely understand your potential. I know I can trust you and your team. You got my back, and I got yours. Ratchet: Thanks, Aaron. Reia: Everything okay, captain? Ratchet: Yes, Reia. We're just talking. Reia: Understood. - Suddenly, Reia sensed Ralph as he tries to escape with the escape pod. Reia: Ralph again.. Ratchet: We better follow him. - Ratchet and the others follows Ralph as fast as they could to another video game world as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes